Freedom, love, Darkness
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: A card capture from a very different perspective. Got the girl's name right this time.


dash.html A card capture, from a very different point of view.   


I took a LITTLE poetic license here so don't sue. 

I'm running, I guess that's to be expected. After all, it's what He made me for. To run, to rush, to Dash. You have no idea the thrill that comes from moving at lighting speed under your own force, the adrenalin rush, the power, the exsuberation.   
It is who I am. It was what He made me for. His creation. His spell. Isn't that all I'm suppose to be? A physical representation of a incantation? Then why can I sense my own thoughts? And why am I so scared right now?   
I can sense Her, behind me, the one the Others told me of. The one Mirror was suppose to send a message to of what would happen if she continued to hunt us. Instead she allowed herself to be imprisoned. Mirror copied Her too well. She's using Fly, the first of us to be returned to the darkness. It's fast. But I'm faster. I give her a good chase though the woods trying to lose her and give her a little grief in return, it doesn't work of course, She is one of Them, they who can sense Us, those who have vowed to reimprison Us.   
My body begins to give out. If I'm just a spell, then why do my legs ache, why do I feel a heart trying to burst though my chest? I do a sharp turn, she doesn't turn fast enough, I lose Her, for the moment.   
I see some houses, hide, I leap over the wall of one. I fall onto the soft grass. My vision blurring my body feels like lead. I hear a voice. Human. Is it Her? Is she going to lock me up again in . . . in the dark! A light comes on from inside the house lighting up the night sky. The voice is female, but it isn't Her. A human silhouette is in front of me. She knees down and slowly reaches her hand forward. Is she a friend of Her? Is going to take me to Her now? She strokes her hand along my back sooth my aching body. What is doing? I don't understand.   
"Hello little friend. Where's you come from?" Huh? Friend? She doesn't know what I am? If she knew would be scared of me? Would she be trying to get away from me?   
The girl picks me up. Not roughly or like a piece of material to be transported like He did on the rare occasions I wasn't trapped in the dark, but, gently? Is that the word? I'm not sure. Am I inside the house now? I can't tell, I'm just so tired. Do spells . . . sleep? 

The sun warm glow hit my face bringing me back to consciousness. Where am I? I look around. The room is homey and tactfully furbished. I can see the back yard and an open glass door. I don't sense Her. I can escape and be free for another day! I get ready to run. Then I feel something on me. I looked down, my fore legs are bandaged from those nasty gashes I got while playing following the leader with Her. Did that girl do this? Why? She called me friend. Didn't I once hear Him tell the Guardian, (our jailer) that friends helped each other? I realize I'm still more exhausted than I thought I was.   
The girl from last night enters the room. She looks at me, she isn't looking at me with fear or hate or impassiveness like people have always looked at me. I the feeling I sense from her is . . . relief? Concern? Cheerfulness?   
"Your awake. I'm glade to see your ok." Glade? Because I was 'ok'? "I was worried last night when you just fainted like that, I guess you had nasty time last night huh?" She not talking to me as if I'm a rouged spell that needs to be reclaimed, or as a force out of control. She's talking to me as, . . . an equal? "I'm Jessie." She introduces herself. She waits as if I could say anything. Of course I can't, speech wasn't part of my design, when He made me. After all. I was suppose to obey not talk. But why did he give me a mind to think then?   
"I need to think of a name for you." She says. Then her face brightens up. "How about Hoppy? That work with you?" Hoppy? Sounds kind of silly. But, . . . . I made a sound of approval. She somehow receives the idea that I like it. 

I didn't leave the house after Jessie left. I could of, there was no danger, I was strong enough to at least make it back to the security of the woods and more importantly, I didn't sense Her. Jessie mentions something about 'School' and 'Track' as she leaves. Whatever those are. I can sense their important to her. So I understand when she leaves. Understand what? That she left? Why should I care weather she was there or not? But I know why. She was kind to me. No one has ever been that to me, ever. I felt grateful to her. I wanted to do something for her.   
After Jessie returned home that after noon, I probed her mind to find out what School and Track were, I actually felt a little ashamed for invading her mind, I felt a heavy feeling in my chest for doing it. I was still a little confused on the school part, but Track was easier for me to understand. It had to do with running. She loved to run, she loved the acceleration, the rush sprint like a rocket across a the flat ground. Like me. Maybe she would be scared if she knew what I was after all.   
In mid-after noon, panic gripped me, I could sense Her! She was inside the house! I got ready to make a break for it. Even if I wasn't at full strength I had to. I couldn't stand the Dark. The confinement with nowhere to run. But for a moment I hesitated. Could I leave Jessie? What was she to me? A spell. She was friend. That was enough to keep me there.   
Then She left, without even laying eyes on me. Had Jessie fended her off? Had she done so for me? That settled it. I had to do something in return for what she had done. And had the perfect idea of how to do it. 

The next day, Jessie left for 'School' and Track the next day like before. I kept a mental link with her, so I could be ready. Though I knew I was at risk now that She knew where I was, and thus The Boy would soon too, I had to repay Jessie for her kindness. It was the least I could do.   
She was there on the track, getting ready to run, she felt the same anticipation I always did. I released some of my power into her, and she took off like a rocket, I shared the experience with her, I felt her heart beat in my own chest, the blood pumping though my own legs. She beat the others hands down. I was risky, both exerting my power into her both made me and her stand out like light houses, and also drained me more than I already was. But some things were more important than that.   
Than came the after noon. It was The Boy, like a wolf on an injured rabbit he approached the house, I knew he sensed me, because I sensed him. And Jessie wasn't home yet! No one was here to protect me. I was no fighter. I had no delusions about that. I had to get away, lead him away from the house, convince him I had only been passing though, then I could come back to Jessie.   
I leaped over the wall, not at full strength but still an improvement over the last two days. I saw him. Green robes and capture sword. I dashed right past him, he persuaded. Good. Dammit! If I wasn't so weak I could out run him like he was a disabled turtle! I glanced back at him, he doesn't seem concerned that I have such a lead on him. I find out why two seconds later.   
"Lighting!" He shouted, two spell tags on two tree both on opposite sides of me flare to life just as I passed. The electricity raced though me, my nerves are on fire, my brain feels like it's going to exploded. I fall down in a heap. But I get back up. I have to get away. I have to. I don't want to go into the dark again. To that existence without existence. And now I had another reason, I would never see Jessie again.   
Then I see Her. Right in front of me! I was too distracted by the Boy to notice. Did they plan this? I would guess. My thoughts clouded, I run towards her, hoping to get past her somehow. She's holding the Key!   
"Sakura seal it now!" The Boy shouts at Her.   
She hesitated. There was a look of concern and doubt in her eyes. Our minds touched for a moment. I'm shocked from what I sense. Perhaps she is too.   
Were Jessie. . . . her friend too? Did that make Her and Me friends too? She raises the Key, I didn't think so either.   
I leap. Hoping against hope to make it past her before she can capture me. Her face becomes steel. I see the look in eyes. No, please! What have I ever done to you? What have I ever done to any of you? I'm not like Fire or Water! I don't want to hurt anyone! Please. I just don't want to go back to the Dark! Please, I don't want to be alone!   
She says the words of my doom.   
"Return to your true form: Clow Card!"   
The staff glows, I feel myself dissolving, loosing my sense of touch, the world goes white then black and at last, the void reclaims it's prisoner, Me.I can't breath, I can't think. I'm terrified.   
I hear Jessie a universe away.   
"Hoppy . .. Hoppy! Hoppy where are you?" She's crying out desperately.   
[i] ~Jessie! I'm right here! Jessie!~ [/i] I try to call. But I have no voice. I have no body or substance. No sight, no feeling. The darkness, the void. Oh God please no, not here again, anyway in the world but here. Finally Jessie's calls become distant and finally stop. I'm alone again, trapped for all eternity again. It's so dark. I would of cried, but I didn't have any eyes. 

Time loses it meaning. What does it matter? The darkness is eternal. I am entrapped again. Never to run again, except maybe as part of Her.   
"Dash!" The Boy shouts. So it was him I went to eh? I wonder what he wants of me. Perhaps to help him fight one of the Others still free. Or just cut a trip from his house to Her's in half. I can't escape him. The spell that binds me to the card again also binds me to him. I want to escape. But I don't have any say in the matter.   
My body form again. Strange, as an attribute card I usually don't take on a physical shape when called. My power is just given to Them. My senses return to me one by one. I could see her. Jessie! She's on a Track, larger than the other one I saw in her mind. Was the last one a test? To see if she was worthy of this one? I so badly want to go to her, to help her, for her to see me, even if it's just a moment. But I can't for he binds me to his will. I can take no action beyond breathing without his approval.   
Then he orders me to go to the track. I'm shocked, but I obey him overjoyed, not that I had a choice in the matter anyway.   
I'm at the finish line, my image visible only to Jessie. Don't ask me. I don't know everything.   
Her eyes lock on me.   
"Hoppy?" She whispered. A bang is heard, she runs forward. I am already back with him. though he doesn't give me a new command. I stay out long enough to see Jessie. She crosses the finish line before the others her heart racing, her legs pumping. The look on her face the picture of joy. My heart sails. Even without my power, she had remembered how to go at the pace I gave her.   
Then he recalls me. And I know no more. Jessie. I didn't know if this brief moment eased my pain, or tormented me. I am again in the darkness. Again in the void. The existence without existence. I am a spell. Why am I feeling loneliness? How can I be feeling longing? Tell me please.   
Can a spell . . . love? 


End file.
